Norfolk Shipyard
The Norfolk Shipyard, in continuous operation since its construction in 230 AS, has the honor of being the oldest functional shipyard in the Sirius Sector. The facilities at Norfolk are chiefly used by the Liberty Navy. Infocard *CLASS: Alabama *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 9K Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Scrap Metal - $19 *Toxic Waste - $10 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III Turrets For Sale *Justice Turret Mk I *Justice Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale None. Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine News Rumors Ageira Technologies "When you think Optronics, the Kusari manufacturers come to mind. But when it comes to Optical Chips, Ageira builds some of the finest in all of Sirius. They are shipped here from Los Angeles to be used in the construction of ships of all sizes." "Ageira ships Super Alloys and Superconductors from Pueblo, Colorado. These components will be used in the construction of Liberty's naval fleets, the ships that symbolize Liberty's dominance in Sirius space." "From Jump Gates to Side Arms and Optical Chips, Ageira is the high-tech leader for all of Liberty and Sirius. What other company has given so much toward the progress of all the people here?" ALG Waste Disposal "ALG ships Scrap Metal produced here to the Sugarland Smelter in Texas. Every shipyard produces Scrap Metal, which ALG gladly collects for recycling into Basic Alloys." "ALG ships High-Temperature Alloys and MOX to this facility from Dortmund, New Berlin. On the last run we lost two in our convoy to Xenos and Rogues as we passed through Texas." "Toxic Waste and Scrap Metal produced here is shipped to Dortmund in New Berlin. It is the responsibility of ALG to ensure that waste is not strewn throughout Sirius space. Remember, what one throws away another can use." Border World Exports "Bowex ships Gold here from the GS&M depot in Dublin. Among other things, the Gold is used on ship windows as a reflective coating." "Bowex is one of the oldest and most reliable shipping firms in all of Sirius. We have more ships and greater hauling ability than the upstarts at Gateway Shipping. Their company will not last the test of time, as Bowex has." "The Mollys in Dublin hit the last shipment headed here before this last one. All hands were lost, but that is the cost of shipping valuable Commodities like Gold. That is what Bowex is known for — um, the shipping valuable Commodities part, not the dead-employee part." Bounty Hunters Guild "Think you're a good pilot? Well, tell me what you think of yourself after you tangle with a Corsair. That's if you survive, which honestly, I doubt you would." "The scum you see here in Liberty is all that you find in an area with the greatest police and military presence in Sirius. Once you leave Liberty, you start meeting the real bad ones: Mollys in Bretonia, Red Hessians in Rheinland, and Blood Dragons in Kusari." "The pirates and raiders here in Liberty are punks compared to what you'll find on the fringes of Sirius. Sure, there are Outcasts here, but they are an Edge World syndicate that travels into the heart of Liberty to sell their Cardamine." "Most Bounty Hunters you run across have either been hunting for a few years and know the ropes, or they're green — in which case they'll probably be dead within a month or two." "Some people say that Outcasts and Corsairs used to be the same people. I guess it's possible, though if you've ever seen an Outcast you might think differently. They are just different from the rest of the people of Sirius and the Corsairs. I can't imagine them being friendly with anyone but other Corsairs." "Ever been out away from colony space? It's dangerous out there in the Edge Worlds, and you can get popped in the blink of an eye. But that's where you have to go to get the meanest and the toughest criminals." "A Bounty Hunter named Harry Riggs went out after some Outcasts in the Badlands but never came back. He had some decent weapons on his ship." Deep Space Engineering "Deep Space ships Boron from Pittsburgh to this shipyard. The Pittsburgh Debris Field makes a nice hideout for the scum that attack my ship on my way from Pittsburgh." "We ship Construction Machinery to this shipyard from Houston. The Outcasts staged a major assault on our convoy in Texas on this last trip. I saw two transports and three escorts go up in flames. I don't know how many died all told." "Deep Space Engineering maintains the only civilian shipyards in Liberty space: Baltimore Shipyards. We manufacture components that are shipped here and used at this military shipyard, so you can see that Deep Space builds or helps build the finest ships in Sirius." Gateway Shipping "Even though this run is a dangerous one, we need to fulfill this contract with the Liberty Navy. When this company first began no one believed it would survive, but we grow stronger every day." "Gateway ships Gold to this base from the Hood in Dublin. The Rogues' ability to sniff out the Gold convoys seems uncanny. I'm told that they get their info from the Lane Hackers, so they are the real enemy — the ring leaders versus the attack dogs." "The Gold shipments we bring in from Dublin are a fight all the way to this station. First we have to fight the Mollys out of Dublin. Once we hit the Independent World Trade Lanes, we have to contend with the Lane Hackers or whomever they've sold our cargo manifests to. Once we get into Liberty space, we have to fight the Rogues off." Liberty Police, Incorporated "This is more navy space than it is an LPI patrol area. We send a flight down the Trade Lane between here and Ft. Bush, but that's to protect against Rogue attacks launched from the Pittsburgh debris." "If we didn't need labor for our consumer goods facilities, I'd kill all the Rogues I came across. I just get tired of putting away the same scum and watching 'em get released a couple years later to start doing the same illegal activity." "I sure as hell don't like hanging out with all these navy guys around. They are so straight-laced it makes me itch just to watch 'em march around from place to place in here. They need a couple of Liberty ales to loosen those stuffy collars." Liberty Navy "This base is the home of Liberty naval ship construction. In this place the greatest ships are built in all of Sirius. And the best naval officers command them. I served on the Missouri, she's one of Norfolk's finest." "The majority of Liberty naval ships protect our shipping concerns in the Independent Worlds. That is where the more dangerous pirates and criminal activities take place. The exception is the Missouri, which is stations in New York to keep the jewel of Sirius safe." "The sorties launched from this base are patrols tasked with keeping the inbound Commodities to this base safe so that ship production is never slowed by thieves and pirates." "The Bounty Hunters you see here are pretty good; we're near the Badlands and I've seen these guys around before. Usually you only see green Bounty Hunters once." "ALG ships MOX to this facility from Rheinland. If you ever want to ship MOX, you are going to have to be pretty good friends with the people in Dortmund. A lot of criminal factions would like to get their hands on MOX — it's possible to separate small amounts of plutonium from it." "Liberty Navy Patrol 27 flew into Badlands two weeks ago on their regular route, and then disappeared without a trace. An extensive search by authorities has not turned up anything so far. The patrol comprised three elite fighters." Republican Shipping "The Trade Lanes between Rheinland and Liberty are dangerous ones. In Hudson the Xenos attack our transports, and in Bering we are attacked by Unionist scum." "Republican Shipping is the premier Rheinland shipping firm. If it weren't for the massive debts that Rheinland accumulated during the 80-Years War, Republican would still be the only shippers in Rheinland space." "Engine Components are shipped here from the Ring in New Berlin via Republican Shipping. The Ring is Rheinland's symbol of industrial might; many of Rheinland's Commodities are produced there." Universal Shipping "Universal ships the basic supplies from Manhattan for this base: Food, Water, and Oxygen. It is Universal that supplies the majority of basic supplies to myriad bases throughout Liberty." "Universal ships Gold to this base from New London. I've been the pilot for this Gold run for many years. I remember when I first started long ago. I've seen so much since then that it feels like more than a lifetime ago that I was strapping into my own freighter for the first time." "H-Fuel from Ft. Bush and Basic Alloys from Sugarland are brought to this base by Universal Shipping. The Basic Alloys are dropped off here. I head up to Ft. Bush to pick up the H-Fuel, come back here to unload it, and then head back to Texas to start all over." Category:Shipyards Category:Bases